


Inspiration is this way~☆

by tsukinito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito
Summary: "But Nazu lo~ves me~"Smoochtober prompts for Nazuna!





	1. Kiss on the hand ✿

Nazuna groaned as he stepped back into his dorm room; exams were finally over and he could leave this room he barely used. He looked up at the bare walls, the room looked untouched... apart from paper scattered on the floor and his boyfriend sat in the middle of them. Nazuna blinked a few times, reaching out to see if Leo was real or a hallucination from lack of sleep.

"Hone~y ☆ you're back!" Nazuna squeaked as he heard Leo's voice and he pinched himself. Leo bounced up in front of him, taking hold of his hands and taking one up to his lips, "Let's go home." Nazuna's cheeks flared red as he moved to squeeze Leo.

He was definitely real.


	2. Blowing a kiss ✿

Their performance of Fight for Judge came to an end and Leo threw his arms into the air, waving at the audience as he laughed. Izumi placed his hand on Leo's shoulder (earning a few squeals from the crowd) as he thanked the audience.

Nazuna was backstage, stretching as he watched Leo and Izumi on screen. The camera zoomed in on Leo as he blew a kiss to the audience followed by a loud "I love you~☆!!"

Nazuna touched his cheek as if the kiss had landed on him before spinning around to face Ra*bits with a grin, "We're up next! Let's go~!" Tomoya raised an eyebrow before following Nazuna to the stage.


	3. Secret kiss ✿

Nazuna pouted, staring at the never ending sea of text in front of him, turning when he heard Leo making kissy noises at the desk next to him. 

Leo leaned over, lifting his hand to block their lips from wandering eyes, pressing their lips together. Nazuna kissed him back quickly and Leo moved his hand to pinch Nazuna's cheek, pulling back with a grin.

Kuro cleared his throat and Leo turned to face him with a wink, "It was a secret, Kuro ~☆ You didn't see a~nything!"


	4. Kiss on the nape ✿

Leo slid his arms around Nazuna's waist, kissing the nape of his neck softly. Nazuna jumped, looking over his shoulder, "Leochin!"  
"Nazu!"  
"I could've dropped this!" Nazuna waved the board duster in front of them, "Geez, Leochin."  
"But you didn't drop a~nything~☆" Leo grinned, "Na~zu, are you playing with Sena tonight or.... or the others?"  
"Hm? Oh! Just Izumichin~ Makochin and Momochin are busy with their units~"  
Leo relaxed, holding Nazuna a little tighter, "I'll come and cheer for you both~!"  
"Both? Distract Izumichin so I can win~"


	5. Kiss on the nose ✿

"Rukatan will like you~! She's a good girl! An angel! Only Rukatan is home today so I told her that she could meet you~" Leo was beaming as he parked his car outside his family's house. He'd picked Nazuna up from class, overexcited to visit his sister.  
"Ah~ I hope so.... I asked Anzu and bought her a present. I want Rukachin to like me."   
Leo leaned over, kissing Nazuna's nose and whispering an "I love you~" before getting out of the car and darting to the front door.  
Nazuna followed, watching Leo greet his sister; Nazuna had heard from Izumi that Leo was a lot calmer and cooler around her.  
Ruka peered around Leo and Nazuna introduced himself as he'd practised; he was one of Leochin's flatmates. 

He handed her a small gift bag before getting distracted by a small purple and black book under her arm.  
"Ah! Rukachin~ I have that book too! It's interesting right?"  
"Ruka~ Nazu~ I'll get some drinks." Leo darted towards the kitchen and Nazuna toed his shoes off.  
"Nazunanii knows about.." Ruka looked over her shoulder to make sure Leo couldn't hear her, "these too?" she held the book up ' -Dukes - Summoning, Sigils and -' was the only part of the title that hadn't been covered by flowery stickers.  
Nazuna grinned; he had the exact book tucked at the back of a drawer at his parents house, "Yeah, I did a lot of research in middle school~"


	6. Kiss on the forehead ✿

Nazuna dropped down from the tree, dusting himself down before handing Leo an arrow.  
"Leochin, we don't know where the next market is yet! Don't use all your arrows-" He pressed a finger against Nazuna's lips.  
"Mmmm~~~ we're going this way now~☆ Inspiration is this way~!" Leo put the arrow back into his quiver and grabbed Nazuna's hand, pulling him off their path.  
"Leochin! Tomochin said we needed to follow this tiny trail... and take three lefts...or was it four..." his voice got quiet as he trailed off, staring at the maze of trees in front of them.  
"Huh? But we should go this way! It's a shortcut~!" Leo beamed, waving his arms around and Nazuna grumbled, pulling a tatty map out of his pocket.   
The archer leaned close, poking at Nazuna's furrowed brow. "Nazu~ Sena taught me how to read the stars so we'll never get lost." His voice was soft and he kissed Nazuna's forehead before bouncing back.  
"Trust me, Nazu~"


End file.
